Smile
by JadiexGurl
Summary: I was completely, utterly embarrassed. I swore that I will barely talk to anyone. That is, until a purple headed, cross dressing boy made things better. -"Now, smile, Rima-chan!" Rewrite. Rimahiko Oneshot


**I have decided to re-write this RimaHiko one-shot. I have read it, and knew that it needed an improvement. I've became a slightly better writer, due to learning better writing skills. About my other stories, I apologize to everyone who have been waiting patiently on me updating. I will eventually get to them, please be patient. **

**Anyways, Enjoy! (:**

* * *

** _ e_**

As I gently closed the car door, I walked towards the large building that stood at the top of the hill, out looking the surrounding city. The overly large elementary school was filled with students from first grade, all the way to sixth grade. This elementary school was named Seiyo Elementary, and was famous throughout Japan, because of it's great reputation. Most of the student population has a great attendance record, meaning that everyone is mostly on time for school.

I, however, purposely slept in today and had received my usual drive to school from one of my parents, which was my father today. This was all because of my current dreadful situation. After my last dentist appointment, the horrible doctor informed my mother that I needed to have braces for atleast ten months. Wanting to have all of this out of the way, my mother agreed to this. I, however, disagreed against everything the dentist had told my mother and myself. Yesterday, after everything was scheduled and paid for, I had metal appliciances stuck in and out of my mouth. Now, it feels like I have train tracks permantally stuck onto my teeth.

To make things worse, this will wreck my reputation. The moment I say anything, my lips will part just large enough to show off my braces to the whole population of Seiyo Elementary. The students will laugh at myself, and after I walk away, they'll gossip to each other. That's just how things went in school. I have decided that I will barely talk in school. I will only talk went it is completely necessary.

"Mashiro-san! Explain to me, why you are late," Nikaidou-Sensei demanded, the moment I walked in the classroom that was in the middle of a lesson. As I interrupted them, the students had stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Ignoring them, I stared at Nikaidou-Sensei with a dull expression.

"There was a sign, just outside of school grounds that read, '_School Zone. Slow Down.'_" I explained to Nikaidou, barely moving my lips the entire time. The students burst out in giggles as I rolled my eyes and walked towards my designated deak. Amu caught my eye and given me a sympathetic look, and I gave her a shrug in return. Amu was the only one I had told about my situation of having braces. I phoned her last night and gave her the news, which she had spazzed out exclaiming she wanted to see them and afterwards reassuring me that braces aren't bad. As my classes dragged on, I paid little attention to my lessons and doodled in my little orange notebook. When Nikaidou-Sensei asked me a question in Science, I shrugged and went back to doodling. Many students sweat dropped at myself, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to talk.

When it came to lunch, Amu and I walked to the Royal Garden where we held our usual lunch with the Guardians. As the rest of the three Guardians arrived, Yaya served me hot cocoa since Tadase had brought his green tea once again. I ate my rice balls quietly and listened to Amu tell the others what we done in Gym class, until it was too irritating to listen any longer. Therefore, I brought out my iPod and orange notebook to listen to my music and doodle, and tune everyone else out at the same time. I was in the middle of a loud, upbeat song when I felt tapping on my shoulder. Curiously, I looked up to see my rival towering down on my petite form. Rolling my eyes at him, I looked down and continued doodling Kusukusu, who was once again, out on a crazy adventure to find the embryo for Kieski out by the planetarium. Just as I was finishing up on her shoes, I felt him continously tapping on my shoulder. Irritated, I ripped out my earphone and glared up at him devillously.

_"What do you want Purplehead?!"_

"You know, calling names at people aren't nice," Nagihiko smirked down at me.

"Fine," I smirked back at him. "What do you want, Nagihiko _Cross Dressing _Fujisaki?!"

"That isn't much better, you know. However, it is time for class. Let's go." Nagihiko told me. We had nearly all the same classes together, which I hated, because he would continously come up to me, so we could walk together to class. To make it worse, he always got such high marks in everything and brags about it to me because he knows I don't get that high of marks as he does. It got quite irritating after a while.

We walked towards our next class, which was Music. Our teacher informed us last class that today we would be covering our singing unit. Amu always told me that I had an 'amazing' singing voice, even if it may be true, I still hated singing pubically. I sat myself in the very back of the room, in hopes of hiding from singing. The teacher informed us that all we had to do was sing half of any song we chose. As the class dragged on, everyone was slowly getting their turn. Some were really good, while other's sucked dearly. "Mashiro-san, come up to the front please," I ignored the urge to groan loudly, and slowly walked up to the front of the music room. While other's sang, I decided to sing a song that I knew all the words to, and adored the song. It was called _Itsuka wa Romansu. _I took a deep breathe to came my nerves, and I opened my mouth to sing the first line. A loud screech interrupted me.

"OHMYGOD. YOU HAVE BRACES!" Saaya screeched loudly as she stood quickly from her seat while pointing mer fingers at my mouth. I immediately snapped my mouth shut, and regretted coming to school today. Horror crawled through me, and I watched as Saaya laughed cruelly as she called, "You look like a train ran over your teeth! TIN FACE!"

"Mashiro-San has _braces?_"

"When did she get them?"

"Woah! She looks different with her braces!"

As gossip spread throughout the classrom, as students whispered amoungest themselves. I bit down on my lip hardly, as each whisper weighed down on me. Anger spread through me, as I felt my eyes get glossy.

"_Shut the hell up, Saaya, before I make you." _I hissed loudly, before storming out of the music room. Just as I slammed the door behind me, I ran as fast as I could. The whispers, and what Saaya had told me kept replaying in my mind, making the tears overwhelming. My breathing became heavy as I ran down hallways and down a few flights of stairs, but my tiny legs kept pumping heavily on the cement flooring. Making it outside, a cool breeze ran over me, but I didn't stop. I kept running further from the building. Eventually I had to stop because my lungs burn from lack of oxygen, I leaned against a nearby tree exhausted. I slid down the wood, and curled up in my infamous ball formation. I sobbed loudly, and tears stream down my pink cheeks. My vision became too blurry to see, and my nose became runny.

"Saaya's right. Braces are horribe.. It makes you ugly.." I sobbed quietly to myself. I hugged myself tighter and more tears stream down my face.

"You're not ugly, Rima-chan,"

I looked up, and saw Nagihiko towering over me once more this day. Immediately, I looked down and slowly got to my feet without looking at him. As I turned to run away from Nagihiko, he gently grabbed my wrist firmly but not enough to hurt me. He spun me around on my heel, and gently used one finger to lift my chin to face him properly.

"Rima-chan, you are _no__t _ugly. You're far from it. Don't let Saaya bring you down like this, she was just surprised to see your braces. She is just jealous of all the attention you have and continue to receive from others. Eventually, people will forget that you even have braces and continuse like nothing happened. Baces can do wonders to you, you just don't know it. Plus, you look _beautiful, _Rima-chan."

"Now, smile, Rima-chan!"

I smiled my biggest yet in days, as I stared up at him in awe. His eyes were soft and sincere, and his face expression showed no hint of lying. My happiness overwhelmed myself, and I flung my arms around his torso.

"Thank you, Na-gi-hi-ko~"

* * *

**Is it any better from last time? (: **

**Review and let me know!**


End file.
